Because of A Jutsu
by tsucchi
Summary: As usual, Kakashisensei, we're waiting and you're late! And at the time they are waiting, they did something, somehow.. My first fanfic, please R


Disclaimer: My first fanfic, please R&R, and i don't own naruto, just love the stories and chara

**

* * *

**

** Because of A Jutsu**

**In the usual morning…**

"AAAAARGGGGH! Kusooo! Why Kakashi-sensei is sooo darn late?"

"Right! It's not the first he's been late like this! Nee.. Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn.."

Like the first four words above.. The usual morning. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waiting for the most ever late person in town, their sensei, Kakashi. And so on..

"Hey! Sasuke bastard! Let's duel!" said Naruto after tiredly waiting for another second.

"Hh.. Dobe.." replied the raven haired boy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto getting pumped up. (A/N:really, he's always been like this, now let's get on with it..)

"Are you deaf? I said dobe.. baka," Sasuke implied.

"NANI? Okay! Let's duel! Right here! Right now!"

"Huh.. You're going to lose.."

And it begins.. Sasuke running towards Naruto, who performed Kage-bunshins, making hand seals and perform **_Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu_**.. Naruto bunshins dissapears becoming smokes. And then.. flown out through the smokes, shurikens flying towards Sasuke. He dodged it.. Searching for Naruto, he find himself right beside him. Leaning backwards, again and again. Naruto now are performing hand seals and he's activating his sharingan quickly copying Naruto's. And… KABOOOOOOMMMMM

"Hh.. Hh.. Hh.. Sasuke bastard! Quit copying MY moves!"

"Hh..Hh..Hh..Hh.. The function of sharingan is to copy, you dobe."

"NANIIIII? YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"Huh.. Dobe"

"Grrrrrrr.. "

Finding it's hard to fight against sharingan, Naruto thinks for a way. Suddenly, an idea popped out of his head. Smiling widely, he's making his moves.

"Huh! You are not gonna copy this move!"

"Hn.. So why is that?" Sasuke smirking.

"Because, this move is **_Oiroke No Jutsu _**!"

Poof..

Stood there, the woman look Naruto with a bikini smiling triumphantly.

"See! You'll never copy this move!"

"Hh.. Why would i? It's just a stupid pervert jutsu"

"NANI! Why you.."

Naruto, glaring madfully at Sasuke, the thought of beating him make his temper rising up and up again. Then, he stopped. Smirking, Naruto is making moves that weirdly catch the attention of Sasuke.

"Why are you moving like that?" asked Sasuke.

"The reason that you wouldn't copy my move it's because you can't! Isn't it?"

"What makes you think you say that?"

"Because you can't."

"I can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Can't"

"I CAN!"

"Proof it"

"Ok.. **_Oiroke No Jutsu_**!"

Poof..

Now, a woman look Sasuke appeared.

"See?"

"Huh.. But, I'm still the prettiest. After all, it's my jutsu."

"No, I'm THE pretty one"

"No, I am!"

"I am"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"ME"

"ME"

"Me"

"MEEEEE"

"I'm the prettiest"

_**Meanwhile..**_

_Haaah.. Boys.. Why just they can't understand.._ The other team member, Sakura, is sitting under the tree, watching the boys fighting about their jutsu. But then, a small poof comes out.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late.. I was stuck on the road of..-"

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late. And stop making those stupid excuses, no one cares, you know.."

"Maa.. Sakura, you sure right. Why are the boys fighting anyway? And, with Naruto's Oiroke No Jutsu? That strange.."

"Why don't just ask them.."

"Okay"

The so-called teacher walk towards to his subordinates, who were fighting against each other.

"I'm the prettiest!"

"No, I am"

"From the both of you, I think it's me who's pretty."

The boys or should be girls, glancing to their teacher, but there is no one but smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Kakashi transformed himself into a woman with the same jutsu.

"See, it's me"

"Sensei! What are you saying! I'm the pretty one!"

"Hh.. Dobe"

"NAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIII?"

"Maaa.. Everyone knows that I'm the prettiest."

"Hh.. Dobe. This is getting far too long. How about Sakura? She will be choosing who's the prettiest."

"OKAY! Bring it on!"

_Ow maan.. I'm being dragged into this mess.. Okay.. I have to choose which one.. Of course, Sasuke-kun is the prettiest, but, Naruto also pretty.. Kakashi-sensei doesn't count.. Hmm.. Let see.._

"Well, how 'bout it, Sakura?" ask Sasuke

"It is ME, nee.. Sakura-chan.."

"You have to respect your teacher, Sakura. You know it's me"

"OK! I've decided! The most pretty woman is…."

"Is?"

"Is?"

"Is?"

"ME!"

Poof.. Sakura let out smokes. And then the three boys encountered… Sakura using Oiroke No Jutsu. But, the problem is…

"See? It's me, Sakura who is the pretty one."

"……"

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura, your body."

"What happen to my…… KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura screams loudly and run as fast as she could. Probably, because she is already a woman, that makes her Oiroke No Jutsu changed her into an older Sakura, naked.

"Well, that ends it. Maybe, she is the most pretty one," Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it.. Please reviews for me.. Thank you.. 


End file.
